This invention relates to a connecting device, and more particularly to a connecting device for circuit boards in which an assembling process is simplified by obviating the need for a soldering operation.
Also, this invention relates to a connecting device, and more particularly to a connecting device for circuit boards which enables the design of circuits to be made easily.
In a related connecting device for circuit boards shown in FIGS. 12 to 16, patterns 2 are printed on one aide portion of one circuit board 1, and terminals 4 of a female-type connector 3 are soldered respectively to the patterns 2, so that this connector is fixed to the circuit board. Like the circuit board 1, patterns 6 are provided at one side portion of the other circuit board 5, and terminals 8 or a male-type connector 7 are soldered respectively to the patterns 6, so that the male-type connector 7 is fixed to the circuit board 5.
When the male-type connector 7 is fitted into the female-type connector 3, the one circuit board 1 and the other circuit board 5 are electrically connected together (see, for example, JP-A-2000-260507).
In JP-A-2000-260507, the male-type connector 7 and the female-type connector 3, mounted respectively on the associated circuit boards 1 and 5 by soldering, are fitted together. As a result, the two circuit boards 1 and 5 can be electrically connected together. However, since these connectors 3,7 are mounted respectively on the associated circuit boards 1 and 5 by soldering, the assembling operation is complicated, and this has lowered the efficiency of the circuit board-mounting operation.
Also, in JP-A-2000-260507, each of the male-type connector 7 and the female-type connector 3 is soldered to the patterns formed in a concentrated manner on the one aide portion of the corresponding circuit board, and by fitting the male-type connector 7 and the female-type connector 3 together, the circuit boards 1 and 5 can be electrically connected together. However, the patterns must be formed in a concentrated manner at the one side portion or each circuit board, the design of the circuits has been much limited.